Emotions Exploding
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Dawn is 22 has a child but a single mother. Buffy and Xander are married with 3 kids. Spike come back with a soul to say he's sorry but will more happen?R/R! X/B,W/O,S/D
1. Crying in Pain

(Ok it's just a little something I thought up. I know probably this would never really happen but that's ok.)

"Mommy!" Will yelled as Dawn walked into her home that she shared with Buffy and Xander who were married.

"Hey my baby boy!" She picked him up in a hug.

"I was wondering if you were coming home." Buffy walked in the entrance hall holding her little baby girl Joyce.

"Sorry I was putting in over time."

"It's ok Dawnie you know we just worry about you." Xander walked downstairs with the twins Alex and Ann following. 

"I know, I know. Has Riley stopped by to tell Will?"

"No but Dawnie I don't know if he'll stop by." Buffy frowned.

"Well he better because I'm not telling him."

"Mommy what are you talking about?" Will looked up at her. 

"Sweetie your daddy is coming to tell you something." With that there was a knock on the door. Dawn answered it to find Riley.

"Riley I thought you would never show."

"Your lucky I did. I thought about just leaving and not telling him." Riley walked inside. "Will I need to talk to you." Will followed his dad into the living room. "Son I'm sorry but I have to go live some where else and you have to stay with your mom you might not see me for a while."

"Ok daddy." Riley hugged Will. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Riley walked to the door. "I'm sorry Dawn."

"Don't start Riley I'm not in the mood for one of your lies." Dawn shut the door.

"Dawn..."

"Buffy please not right now." She looked at her son who was watching from the window with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Will let's go eat some dinner." Xander came up behind him.

"Mommy when will daddy come back?"

"I don't know." Dawn walked over to Will. 'Hopefully no time soon.' 

"Ok come on guy's time for dinner." Buffy yelled.

"Will go wash your hands." Dawn walked into the kitchen who was given a stare from Buffy. "Buffy please after dinner."

"Fine." Buffy sighed.

"It's hard for her." Xander whispered to Buffy.

Buffy looked at her sister who looked so small to have things like this happen to her. She hated Riley not only for using her sister but also for getting her pregnant and then leaving her to raise the child. 

"I know." Buffy kissed Xander.

"Mom why is Will so sad?" Ann looked up at her parents for being a 9-year-old she was kind of curious about everything.

"His dad left and he may not see him for a while."

"Dad would you ever leave mom or us?" Alex came up to them.

"Of course not." Xander crouched down to see eye to eye with his kids. "I love you guys. I couldn't leave you, your mom, Ann, or Joyce."

Alex and Ann hugged their dad with smiles on their faces. "Come on guys lets eat. I'm sure Aunt Dawn is hungry." Buffy again frowned about her sister.

As Buffy served her family food she notice how Dawn wasn't even paying any attention. "Dawn what you thinking about?" 

"Huh? O, nothing." Dawn picked up her fork to start eating. 

"Mommy I'm not hungry." Will whined.

"Will please eat. Aunt Buffy spent her time making you dinner."

Will began to eat and kept quite while the Ann and Alex laughed and talked. Xander was trying to listen to their conversation while Buffy fed Joyce and ate. Dawn couldn't stop think about how much a jerk Riley was. She hated him for leaving their son. She didn't care about him getting her pregnant because she loved William just as much as she had loved Spike. Spike o, how she wished Spike were around. Spike had left 3 years before she got pregnant. She hated being pregnant at 17 but being 22 and having a 5-year-old wasn't so hard in her situation it wasn't because she had Xander and Buffy to help her. Dawn put the last bite in her mouth to notice the kids had removed them selves from the table and so had Xander. He had taken Joyce with him. So it was Buffy and her left.

"Ok go head Buffy start yelling at me." Dawn sighed.

"I'm not going to yell." Buffy stood up and sat down next to her sister. "I'm scared and worried Dawn. I don't want you hurt. You're my little sister."

"How could he do this Buffy? Getting me pregnant was one thing but hurting his son is another!" Tears slid down her cheek. 

"Dawnie." Buffy wrapped her arms around Dawn as she cried into her sister's shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you guys but Will wants you Dawn." Xander said into the kitchen. 

Dawn ran upstairs into Will/Alex's room which was Buffy's. Xander had mad a few more rooms downstairs for Ann and Joyce. Buffy and Xander had their mom's room, and Dawn had her old room.

"What's wrong baby?" Dawn sat down on Will's bed. 

"Mommy I miss daddy." 

"I know Shh.... it will be all right." Dawn cradled Will and rocked him back and worth. "You should get some sleep you have school tomorrow." Dawn tucked Will in and kissed him goodnight. "Mommy I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." 

Dawn walked downstairs to find Willow. "A little late isn't it?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Xander and Buffy are tucking the kids in bed. I really have to tell Buff something."

"Can I know?"

"Um... yeah I guess. Spike's back."

Her mouth dropped. "Spike where?"

"Back in his old crypt." Dawn ran out the front door.

"I should have never told her." Willow mumbled.

Dawn ran as fast as she could to the cemetery. She slowed as she reached Spike's crypt, she opened it and walked in slowly. "Spike?"

"Buffy is that you?" The blond vamp came out of the darkness.

"No it's me Dawn."

"Dawnie?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Wow you've grown."

"Spike how could you?" 

"Pet I..."

"No you did the most horrible thing on earth she loved you and you hurt her! If she weren't happy now I would stake you."

"She's happy? I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah she's happy she has 3 children and a husband."

"Please don't tell me wacky Xander is her husband."

"Yeah he is and he takes care of her unlike some guys I know."

"Bit I know I screwed up."

"I wasn't talking just about you."

"O, so how have you been?"

"How have I been? Spike I was used to make my sister while the guy was at it he got me pregnant and now he left his son his tears. I needed you Spike but you weren't here."

"Who's the poofster who got you pregnant?" Spike growled.

"Riley."

"Riley? That..."

"Spike it doesn't matter anymore."

"Dawn I'm sorry. I came back to say that to all of you."

"Well Xander isn't going to let you near Buffy."

"I know that's why I told Willow to go and get her."

"Spike I missed you." Dawn walked over to the vampire and hugged him while tears spilled down her cheek.

"I missed you too." Spike hugged her back. "I have a soul." He whispered.

"You have a what?" Dawn pulled back.

"A soul." 

(So Spike has a soul nothing really new but anyways... Riley left Dawn to fend for her and Will luckily it's Buffy and Xander to the rescue. Will Spike come to her rescue too? Please Review.)


	2. Bit takes a stand

(Ok so this chapter might be a little sorry about that but I thought it was a good place to end. Please Review.)

"Step away from my sister." Dawn turned around to find Buffy with a stake.

"Buffy listen..."

"Dawn you know you should of never left the house! Now got get in the car Xander is waiting."

"No Buffy listen to me!" 

Buffy marched up to her sister and grabbed her arm. "Now Dawn! I'm not going to make the mistake of letting him hurt anyone else."

"Pet listen to the girl."

"Spike shut up because I will stake you right now." Buffy glared.

"Buffy you know you don't have it in you to kill Spike you still love him." Dawn pulled her arm out of her grip.

"How dare you?" Buffy smacked her sister.

Dawn grabbed her face. "Bit are you ok?" Spike went towards Dawn.

Buffy held up her stake so Spike backed away. "You'll listen to me if it kills you." Dawn grabbed the stake from her sister.

"Dawn give that back!" Xander walked into the crypt.

"No! She'll listen and so will you."

"Bit maybe we should wait." Spike again walked towards Dawn.

"Take another step and I will kick your ass." Buffy threatened.

"Shut up! God damn it! You guys! Spiked has a soul. I was trying to explain that Buffy you'll always love Spiked just how you'll always love Angel."

"Spike has a soul?" Xander was now at Buffy's side.

"Yes, Buffy I'm sorry for what I did. I wish..."

"Please don't finish that sentence Spike because if it wouldn't have been for you Xander and me would of never hooked up."

"Ok, well I'm still sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough!" Xander yelled.

"Bloody hell man! Do you think I wanted it to end up this way!?"

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you did it!"

"Xand chill out!" Dawn stepped in front of Spike. "He's suffered enough."

"Thanks bit but I probably haven't."

"Look I'm just happy your back." Dawn turned to look at him. She had loved Spike since she was 14. She needed him. Riley had been pissed when she wanted to name the baby William. "Can he stay with us? In the basement?" Dawn looked at Xander and Buffy.

"Sure." They both sighed.

Spike smiled. "thanks."

"I can't wait for you to meet Will." Dawn smiled.

"Let's go home. Dawn you've got school in the morning."

"Ok come on Spiked. "Dawn put her arm around his shoulder. 

Spike love the feeling she had forgiven him no questions asked. "I really missed you bit."

"I missed you to love." Dawn laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think we can trust him?" Xander whispered.

"Let's hope so." Buffy squeezed Xander's hand.

Xander stared the car when they were all in and drove home. "Wil we're back." Buffy said to her friend. There was no answer.

"Maybe she fell asleep." Xander said.

They walked into the living room no one was there. Dawn, Spike, and Buffy ran upstairs.

"Will? Alex?" Dawn walked into their room. No one was there.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled quietly as he could so that they could hear him.

They all ran downstairs into Ann's room where they found a little slumber party. Buffy and Dawn sighed. Buffy woke Wil up.

"Wil we're back."

"Ok." Willow got up and followed the other to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Well Will woke up and said he couldn't sleep so I woke up Alex and went into Ann's room who was still up. I told them a story we all fell asleep.'

"So which is who's?" Spike asked.

"William is mine." Dawn smiled.

"The rest are ours." Buffy set her head on Xander's shoulder.

"So red hasn't had any yet?"

"Yes I have Oz and I have 2 which I should be getting home too."

"All right bye Wil." Buffy walked her to the door.

"Dawn bed time." Xander smiled.

"Fine but for tonight could Spike sleep in my room?"

Buffy walked back into the kitchen. "Ok but pull down the shades." Buffy sighed.

"Come on Spike." Spike and Dawn walked upstairs.

"Bit do you have some extra pants."

"I'll be right back." Dawn slipped into Buffy and Xander's room grabbed a pair of Xander's pants, went back to her room and handed the to Spike. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." Dawn grabbed her PJ's, she changed came back out to find Spike shirt less. She pulled down the shades. "You can sleep on this side." Dawn climbed in bed an patted tot he spot next to her.

"Bit I could lay on the floor."

"Spike I've learned my lesson so it's ok." Dawn turned over. She felt the blankets lift and Spike climbed in next to her. "Goodnight Spike."

"Night bit." 

(I told you it wasn't going to be very long. Sorry it's short but I thought I would continue the rest later. Don't forget to review and hey I do have another Buffy story only is a B/S fic. but hey that's ok.)


	3. Spikes great with kids

(I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter. Well who ever said something about the school thing yes Dawn is in college. Ok well this is the morning after the whole night.)

"Mommy?" Will walked into Dawn's room to find someone in her bed who wasn't her. "Aunt Buffy!" Will screamed and ran into Buffy and Xander's room. 

"What wrong Will?" Buffy sat up and looked at him.

"Someone is in my mommy's bed and it isn't her." Will started to cry.

"What?" Xander shot up and ran down to Dawn's bedroom. Xander grabbed Spike's shoulders and shook him. "What did you do to her?"

"Bloody hell man! Do you wake everyone up that way?" Spike pushed Xander away.

"What did you do to Dawn?" Buffy and Will walked into the room.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?!" Dawn yelled.

"Mommy!" Will screeched.

"Hey honey! What's wrong?"

"I was wondering where you were." Will hugged his mom.

"I went out for a run."

"O, that explains everything." Xander stepped back from the bed.

Spike grumbled. "Will go put on some clothes so I can take you to school." Dawn crouched down to face him.

"I'll go get Ann and Alex up." Buffy walked downstairs while Will went to his bedroom.

"I think you owe Spike something." Dawn looked at Xander.

"I'm sorry." Xander mumbled and walked out.

"He's really cute." Spike smiled.

"Xander?" Dawn raised her eyebrow shocked.

"No bit your son Will."

"O, phew you scared me there. I'm going to take a shower if Will comes back in tell him I'll be out in a minute."

"All right." Spike settled back into the bed still tired.

"Mommy I'm ready." Will walked back in.

Spike opened his eyes. "She'll be out in a minute."

"Who are you?" Will leaned against the door.

"My name is William but you can call me Spike.

"My name is William too." Will smiled, climbed onto the bed, and sat next to Spike.

"That's cool." Spike said not knowing what to say to a 5-year-old.

"Do you know my daddy?" 

"Yes I did."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No I don't." 

Dawn opened the bathroom door and looked at the pair on the bed. She had never seen Will take to any guys except for Riley and Xander kindly. Spike seems to like his presence. 

"I was in Africa far away from here." Spike smiled at Will.

"O, mommy says that one day she'll take me to Disney Land. Can you come with us Spike?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Will go downstairs I'm sure that Aunt Buffy fixed you something to eat." Dawn came out.

"Ok see you later Spike." Will jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"That was close." Dawn mumbled.

"What does Buffy tell her kids and Will when she goes patrolling?" Spike looked at Dawn.

"That she has to go to work." Dawn shrugged.

"I'm starving luv."

"Ok well I'm sure we have something downstairs."

"The sun."

"O, sorry forgot I'll bring you something." 

Dawn walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Buffy finished drawing the shades in the kitchen. "Spike can come down now." Buffy yelled.

"Hey Spike it's ok you can come down!" Dawn yelled upstairs.  
Spike walked downstairs slowly his blond hair still tousled. "So luv what's for breakfast?" Spike asked when he walked into the dining room?

"Here's some coffee." Buffy handed him a mug really filled with blood.

"Where did you get it?" Dawn asked.

"Late night shopping." Buffy smiled as she handed Dawn some pancakes.

"Morning my family." Xander kissed Ann, Alex, Buffy, Dawn and Will's head when he reached Spike he patted his head.

"Watch it." Spike growled.

"Spike." Dawn looked at him then the kids.

"I think I'll drink my coffee upstairs." Spike walked away.

"Mom who was that?" Ann asked.

"That was Spike."

"He seems really weird." Alex said looking at Xander who laughed.

"Alexander James what did I say about name-calling?" Buffy looked at him.

"Sorry mom."

"He's not weird he's cool." Will smiled.

Dawn laughed. "Eat your breakfast sweetie."

The kids finished their cereal; Xander, Buffy, and Dawn finished their pancakes. "Ok Ann, Alex go grab your backpacks Aunt Dawn is taking you."

"Will go get your stuff." The kids ran upstairs. 

"So..."

Ann screamed. "Mom help!" Buffy, Xander, and Dawn ran upstairs. To find Ann still screaming and starting to cry. Spike was trying to sooth her.

"Get away from her!" Xander yelled and scooped up his daughter.

"I was trying to make sure she was all right." Spike stepped back.

"What happened?" Dawn asked as Will came up and grabbed her leg.

"I...She...Well...um...she caught me drinking."

"O, Ann sweetie." Buffy looked at her daughter.

Dawn picked up Will. "Mommy he looked really scary." Will held tightly.

"Honey he isn't going to hurt you." Dawn rubbed Will's head.

"But Aunt Dawn he had fangs." Alex exclaimed.

Ann started crying again. "Alex." Buffy looked at him. 

Xander took Ann downstairs. "I'll go sooth her and check on Joyce."

"All right." Buffy kissed him.

"Mommy why does Spike have fangs?" Will asked.

"He's a vampire honey." Dawn went into her room and sat down on her bed with Will in her lap.

Alex and Buffy stood in the doorway. "Yes but he won't hurt you." Buffy looked down at Alex. "I go out at night to slay vampires and demons so they can't hurt you." 

"But if you slay them then why not him?"

"He's a good one." Buffy hugged Alex.

"Yeah bit I won't hurt you." Spike was sitting down in a chair.

Xander walked into with Ann in his arms. "See sweetie he won't hurt you." 

"But dad he had fangs."

"He won't hurt you I won't let him." Xander set her down.

"Hi Ann I'm Spike." Spike smiled.

"Hi." Ann said shyly.

"Well there's a start." Buffy said. "I wish we could get closer but the kids will be late and so will Xander."

"Yeah that's right we've got to go." Dawn picked up Will. "See you guys later." Ann and Alex followed Dawn downstairs and out to her car.

******************************************************************************

"Ok well I'm going to go are you sure you'll be all right?" Xander put his forehead on Buffy's.

"Yeah I'm a slayer remember."

"Love you." He kissed her and got into his car.

"Love you too." Buffy waved and walked inside the house.

Spike was sitting in the living room watching TV. "Sorry I really didn't mean to scare the poor girl."

"It's ok she'll be fine. It's better this way maybe then she won't be scared when she sees a mean one and can defend herself."

"Yeah sure pet." Buffy walked into the kitchen and began to clean. "Would you like any help?"

"No thanks."

(Ok sorry people I'm tired so it's probably not my best chapter. So Buffy has to spend the whole day with Spike how will she deal? Please Review.)


	4. A Little Family

****

(Ok sorry it took me awhile to update but you know I am only one person with a few other stories and I do have some school stuff. I hope you enjoy!)

Riley stood outside debating on what to do. He knew neither Dawn or Will was home but he knew Buffy was. She was the reason he had the child with Dawn he was trying to make her jealous but she wasn't she was pissed as hell instead. She would be even more mad if he did what he thought about doing she would also kick his ass. He didn't care he was going to do it she drove him this way it was all over. Riley grabbed the door knob with the gun in his other hand.

******************************************************************************

"Spike could you..." Buffy walked into the living room to find him asleep. She smiled Dawn was right he would always have a place in her heart as a friend. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over him. She heard the back door open who could be home at this time. She walked back into the kitchen to find Riley with a gun pointing it at her.

"Riley what are you doing? Get out of here!" Buffy yelled.

Tears rolled down Riley's cheeks. "I loved you and you didn't love me." Riley's hand was shaking.

"Put the gun down."

"No! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Riley please I have kids."  
"So do I." Riley slammed his fist into the wall. "Thanks to you."

"To me I didn't have a child with you."

"No but you drove me to jealousy and I tried to get back at you."

"Buffy what's going...Whoa mate what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike walked into the kitchen.

"O, I see cheating on Xander with Spike." Riley smirked.

"No!" Spike and Buffy yelled in unison.

"I love Xander."

"I love Dawn." 

"I love Buffy but we all can't have what we want." Riley aimed the gun at Buffy's heart. "Bye Buff I really do love you."

"Buffy watch out!" Spike jumped on Buffy as Riley's gun went off.

They landed on the floor. "Bloody hell!" Spike cried he had been shot in the side.

"I'll be back." The back door slammed.

"Go after the poof." Spike looked at Buffy.

"What's the use? I'll get killed and I can't leave you here to bleed but I've never taken out a bullet and I can't take you to the hospital."

"The bullet isn't in me it skimmed my skin though hurts pretty bad."

Buffy helped him up and took him into the living room. "I'll get the first aid kit and then we're going to have a talk about Dawn."

Buffy ran upstairs and grabbed her medical supplies and went back downstairs to tend to Spike's wound.

"Why do you want to talk about bit?"

"She's my sister and just a few minutes ago you admitted to loving her. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. She's special and I won't hurt not like that jerk did."

"I believe you when you say that but are you ready to also help take care of Will?"

"That boy's a real riot I like him reminds me of bit."

"He is a lot like his mother." Buffy smiled.

"So that means you won't be all judgemently if I start dating bit?"

"No, I won't but I don't know what to say about Xander." Buffy gave a little laugh.

"Speaking of him does he totally hate me?" Spike adjusted himself so it wouldn't hurt his side so bad.

"Not totally but pretty close but Dawn never hated you she was really mad for a while but never hated."

"What about you?"

"Just a little."

"I don't blame you."

"I don't blame me either."

"Well, Slayer I'm kind of tired if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."

"Sorry and Spike thank you for saving me."

"What was with the poof anyway?"

"Well he was mad at me for getting married to Xander so he tried to make me jealous by having it with Dawn. Now he blames me for everything."

"O, well I won't let him hurt bit or anybody she loves." Spike laid down and Buffy laid the blanket on top of him.

"That makes me feel so much safer."

"I don't have the chip in my head anymore."

"What, when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't want you worrying. I got a soul and I not going to hurt anyone."

"Ok, just next time tell me that."

"Wake me when bit gets home."

"I will do." Buffy went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning.

******************************************************************************

Dawn smiled as she walked in the door to see Will sitting in the living room watching TV and Spike laying on the couch asleep. 

"Mommy!" Will shrieked.

"Hi honey." Dawn smiled and picked him up.

She sat on the a little edge of the couch down by Spike's legs and set Will in her lap. Buffy walked in, she smiled they looked like a little family.

"Dawn, I just came in to wake up Spike he wanted me to when you got home."

"Ok, well I'll do it." Dawn smiled as Buffy walked away.

Dawn looked at the blond vampire laying there. He looked so peaceful to wake. She stroked his hair as she said his name. "Spike?"

Spike stirred and looked up at Dawn when he saw her smiling at him a big smile went across his face but winced in pain as the memory of the bullet to the side.

"What's wrong?" Dawn paniced.

"Riley stopped by to give your sister a little death wish but he ended up shooting me instead."

"Daddy did what?" Will screamed tears started going down his face. "I want to see daddy!" 

"Shh...baby you're never seeing your father again. He almost killed your Aunt Buffy and hurt Spike." Hugged Will close

"Let me go! I want to see daddy!" Will pushed away and jumped down ran upstairs to his room.

"I'm so sorry Spike." Dawn looked back at him.

"It's ok I'm just happy that you're ok." 

"Me? Why wouldn't I be my ex is trying to kill my sister and my son wants to see him?"

"I know it's ok. Lay down next to me." Spike opened his arms. Dawn settled into them and closed her eyes. "I love you." Was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

******************************************************************************

"Mommy it's daddy!" Dawn stirred as she heard Will yell from the front door.

"What!?" Spike, Dawn, Buffy, and Xander yelled.

(Ok ended it there. Dang ex's ruin everything. Well I'm going to update as soon as possible.)


	5. Not a Good Daddy

(Ok so is it Riley or someone else at the door? Let's find out and don't forget to review.)

Dawn was the first one to the door. She scooped up Will and looked at Riley's evil grin.

"Baby didn't you miss me." Dawn tried to shut the door but she didn't have enough strength especially since she was holding Will.

"Get the hell out!" Dawn screamed.

Spike was at her side. "Mommy I want to go with daddy this time."

"Spike please take him upstairs."

"No I want to stay with daddy!"

"Didn't you hear him Dawn he wants his father?" Riley grabbed Dawn's arm.

"Let her go you asshole!" Buffy slapped Riley across the face.

"Don't start with me." 

"Take Will upstairs!" Dawn looked at Spike. 

Spike held Will tightly and was about to run upstairs when Riley grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going? That's my child!" 

"Upstairs so get your hands off you poof!"

"Daddy!" Will cried.

"Let him go he wants his father."

"Mommy make Spike set me down." 

Dawn was in tears she didn't want Will hurt. Xander was on the 3rd step coming down.

"Riley get out!" Xander yelled.

"Hey look you're the reason why this is all happening."

"Get out of my house." Xander said through gritted teeth.

Buffy grabbed Riley by the arm but he threw her backwards against the wall. "Buffy!" Xander ran to her.

"Give me my child." Riley looked back at Spike and Dawn.

"Spike set Will down. Will honey either come to daddy or me but first look at Aunt Buffy look at what you daddy did."

Spike set Will down. Will's eyes went directly to Buffy's limp body. "Daddy what did you do?"

"She tried to hurt me, Will I just want you." Riley looked heartbroken.

Will turned at looked at Dawn who was in tears Spike had his arm around her. "Mommy what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Will I don't want you hurt."

"Come here Will I missed you." Riley pleaded.

Will kept his eyes on Dawn who just kept crying. He then ran towards her. "Mommy please don't cry! Make daddy go away if he's the one who's doing it."

Dawn picked up Will and hugged him. She then looked at Riley who had pulled out a gun. "Dawn give me Will." Riley aimed it at Buffy and Xander.

"You heard he doesn't want you so bug off." Spike yelled.

"You always did pick on people who are helpless." Dawn handed Will to Spike. 

"You're right." Riley pulled out a stake. "Time to say night, night Spike."

Spike set down Will. "Give me your best shot."

Riley put his gun away and charged at Spike. He tackled him to the floor. Spike slugged him across the face, which made Riley stand. 

"That doesn't hurt?" Riley looked amazed.

"Nope neither will biting you." Spike changed into his vamp form.

Riley gripped the stake tighter. "Fine I'll go for the weak spot." Riley stab Spike in his side where the bullet had hit.

Spike growled. "No!" Buffy had regained conscious. She grabbed Riley and threw him down. Riley got up and smirked.

"This isn't over. Love you William, Dawn." He ran out the door.

"Mommy, Spike's hurt!" Will cried.

Dawn ran over to him. Buffy was already there. "This is going to hurt." She pulled out the stake.

"Spike you hurt Riley with out being hurt. Well sort of."

"Yeah I know got the flipping chip out."

"You saved Will." Dawn touched Spike's face.

"Mommy why was daddy like that?"

"I don't know sweetie but you can't see him again and if he ever comes around run or go and hide."

"Ok mommy I was scared." Will hugged his mom.

Dawn kissed the top of his head. "Spike lets get you on the couch."

"Dawnster can I talk to you?" Dawn looked at Xander.

"Yeah in a second." Dawn helped Spike up and took him over to the couch.

"I'll get him bandaged up go talk to Xander." Buffy picked up the coffee table.

"Ok thanks. Will honey sit down and watch some TV." Dawn kissed his forehead. 

******************************************************************************

"Dawn sit down." Xander rubbed the back of his head.

Dawn sat down on a dining room table chair. "What is it?"

"Maybe it's time Will and you went somewhere where Riley can't find you."

"You mean like all of us move?"

"No just Will and you."

"Xander you're not serious!" 

"No I guess I'm not, I'm just scared for Buffy and my kids I don't want them hurt and when Riley knocked her out I went into panic mode. I'm sorry Dawnster."

"It's ok Xand I understand. I don't want anyone hurt either but you got to remember the only reason he's doing this is because of Buffy. Anyways now we got Spike and Buffy."

"You're right Spike when the hell did he get the chip out!?" Xander walked back into the living to stare at Spike.

"It looks like I have a little explaining to do don't I?" Spike grinned.

"Yeah you do." Dawn said gently sitting down next to him.

"Bit..." The door flew open Willow ran into the living room. 

"Are you all ok?" She asked.

"Yeah we're fine. Where did you get the idea that anything was wrong?" Buffy looked at her best friend.

"Ann called me."

"The children." Xander ran upstairs.

"A smart little girl you got there Slayer." Spike grinned.

"Riley shot and staked Spike in the same place." Buffy kneeled down to finish patching up Spike.

"I thought Riley left." Oz walked in.

"We all did but it looks like he's here to get revenge." Dawn sat down next to Will.

"Mommy I don't want daddy anymore, I just want him to go away." Will climbed into her lap.

"I know sweetie." Dawn kissed his forehead.

__

I thought that you'd be loving me.  
I thought you were the one who'd stay forever.  
But now forever's come and gone  
And I'm still here alone.

"Mom you're ok." Alex and Ann ran up to Buffy. 

"I'm fine you guys but that was smart thing you did Ann to call Willow." Buffy kissed Ann's cheek.

"I was scared." Ann hugged Buffy.

__

'Cause you were only playing,  
You were only playing with my heart.  
Tears fell down Dawn's cheeks and landing on Will's head. "Mommy what's wrong?"

"I'm scared baby. I'm scared for Aunt Buffy, Ann, Alex, Spike, Uncle Xander, and you." Dawn hugged him close.

__

I was never waiting,  
I was never waiting for the tears to start.

It was you who put the clouds around me.

"Dawn we're going to be fine. I won't let Riley hurt anyone again." Buffy brushed Dawn's hair with her fingers.

"Me neither bit."

__

It was you who made the tears fall down.  
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.  
It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue.

"Thanks you guys but this is my problem. Xander's right maybe I should just take Will and move."

"No Dawn I was only scared for my kids and your sister but I know now it won't matter where you go Riley will always be after Buffy." 

"Come here bit." Dawn turned around Spike was standing and held his arms open.

__

Oh, I never should have trusted you.

I thought that I'd be all you need.  
In your eyes I thought I saw my heaven.

Dawn stood up slowly with Will holding her hand. They both walked over to Spike. Spike hugged Dawn and Will. 

"I won't let him take Will and I won't let him hurt you because I love you." 

*****************************************************************************

"Let's leave them alone." Buffy whispered and grabbed Ann's hand and pulled Xander who grabbed Alex.

*****************************************************************************

__

And now my heaven's gone away  
And I'm out in the cold.

'Cause you had me believing,

You had me believing in a lie.

"Spike but you love Buffy that's why you came back." Dawn looked at him.

"No, I came back because of you bit. I love you." 

__

Guess I couldn't see it,  
I guess I couldn't see it till I saw goodbye.

"Will can you go into the kitchen with Aunt Buffy please?"  
"Yes, Mommy." Dawn kissed his head.

"Spike I've loved you for a long time that's why Will's name is what it is."

"I know..." Spike was cut off by Dawn pressing her lips against his.

__

I was never waiting,  
I was never waiting for the tears to start.

It was you who put the clouds around me.  
It was you who made the tears fall down.  
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.  
It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue.

Dawn pulled back slowly and smiled. "Everything is going to be all right."

"Yeah it is because we have each other and Will." Spike kissed her forehead.

"How beautiful a blond vampire and a key." Riley grinned evilly.

"Get out!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawnie do you really think I was leaving with out my son?"

"Don't make me yell for Buffy." 

"I'll be gone before she could get in here so what's the use?"

__

'Cause you were only playing,  
You were only playing with my heart.  
I was never waiting,  
I was never waiting for the tears to start.

It was you who put the clouds around me.  
It was you.

"Riley get out because Will, Buffy, and Dawn want nothing to do with you. You're just a little poof!" Spike growled.

"Do you think you can protect her? You can barely stand."

"I can stand just fine." Spike face slid into vamp form. 

"Oh no, you're a vampire." Riley smiled sarcastically.

I was never waiting,  
_I was never waiting for the tears to start._

It was you who put the clouds around me.  
It was you who made the tears fall down.  
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.  
It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue.

"Dawn sorry to interrupt but dinner's ready." Willow mouth dropped when she saw Riley. "Buffy get in here its Riley!"

"You're lucky Spike. I'll get you and my son back." Riley walked out.

"Where is he?" Buffy was holding a knife.

"What planning on cooking him for dinner?" Dawn looked at her sister.

"No but if he had a gun again I could always throw this at him. All I know is he better not come back." 

__

Oh, I never should have trusted you.  
Oh, I never should have trusted you.  
Oh, I never should have trusted you. 

****

(Ok so how did you like it? Riley is a horrible person in my story so if you're a Riley fan then don't read. Ok well Thanksgiving break so I won't be here so probably not an update for about 5 days but I'll work on it to get it ready. Thanks and don't forget to review.)

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)HAPPY THANKSGIVING:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	6. Peaceful at Last

****

(Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy with my other stories. I have a busy schedule. Ok we left off at Riley escaping from the Summer's house and Spike telling Dawn he loved her. Well please enjoy!)

"Let's just go and eat." Dawn grabbed Spike's hand.

"Dawn are you ok?" Buffy touched her sister's arm.

"I'm fine it's nothing new." Dawn walked into the dining room with Spike trailing behind.

"He came back again?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure he wants Will now too."

"I don't want daddy!" Will whined.

"I know honey and your daddy isn't going to get you." Dawn ruffled up Will's hair.

"Will I'm not going to let anyone hurt your family." Spike crouched down to face him. "Your dad isn't ever going to take you away from your mum and me." Spike hugged him.

"Thanks Spike." Will hugged him back. "Can I ask you for another favor?" 

"Sure you name it."

"Can I call you daddy?" Spike looked at Dawn she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Will." 

"Then mommy do I call my old daddy Riley?" 

"You can call him whatever you want." Dawn picked up Will.

"Let's eat before I puke." Xander shook his head.

"Buffy I'll have coffee later I think I'll have some food." Spike smiled.

"Sure Spike."

"Daddy I got to finger paint in school today." Will smiled.

"That's great did you make a pretty picture?"

"Yeah I drew mommy." 

"Dad I learned my 4's on the time's tables." Alex stuck his tongue out at Will.

"Big deal! The teacher put me in a special math group." Ann shook her head at her brother.

"Mom I get to be in the school play I'm a pumpkin!" Jade smiled at Willow.

"That's great honey!" 

"So Jed what did you do today?" Oz looked at his son.

"My friends and I did spit balls during class and I got one in Susie's hair." Jed smiled.

Spike chuckled. "Good lad you got there."

"Jed I told you about misbehaving in school." Oz pounded on the table.

"It's not like I got caught and besides I'm only 7 I think I should misbehave sometime." Jed whined. "It's not like I'm going to turn into a werewolf like you." Jed ran out of the room.

"Jed Andrew come back here!" Willow ran after him.

"Why does he have to have such a pee brain?" Ann looked around curiously. 

"Ann!" Xander yelled.

"O, he does spit balls during school, that loony girl is a pumpkin, my brother is only on his 4's in the time table, and my 5 year old idiot cousin learned how to finger paint and you yell at me! That's not very fair!" 

"Ann Elizabeth Harris you will stop yelling at your father and apologize to everyone you just made fun of!" 

"Is this however night is?" Spike whispered to Dawn.

"Sometimes Ann throws a fit all the time because Buffy really doesn't pay attention to how special she is."

"Mommy, daddy what's in idiot?" Will looked at them with his small beady eyes.

"Um..."  
"It's means your stupid!" Ann yelled and stormed out of the room.

"I am not!" Will yelled.

"I'm sorry I don't know why she does that." Buffy sighed.

"She needs attention you guys are so busy helping Will and me or paying attention to Alex or Joyce you don't notice her. She's was like me when none of you wanted to hang around."

"You really think so?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah and if there was a vengeance demon around she would probably make a wish."

"Dawn don't joke about that." Xander glared.

"Sorry, but you know what happened when I was like that."

"Yes, and we don't need reminders."

"Jed isn't coming back to the table tell you apologize." Willow walked back in and looked at Oz.

"I'm not apologizing I didn't do anything wrong." Oz stood up.

"At least talk to him." They walked into the living room.

"Buffy shouldn't Xander and you go talk to Ann." Dawn looked at Buffy.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go honey." Buffy pulled Xander's arm.

"Aunt Dawnie can Jade, Will, and I go play in the den until everything is over?" Alex asked.

"Sure but be careful." Dawn smiled.

The 3 walked away and down the steps to the basement. "Alone again." Spike cocked a grin.

"Don't get any ideas." Dawn giggled.

"Bit you're really beautiful." Spike pulled her hair back to reveal more of her face.

"Spike don't call me bit you can call me by my name now."

"Ok Dawn you're really beautiful." Spike smiled.

"Spike you're crazy." Dawn laughed and sat down his lap.

Spike wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her back. "I want to stay like this forever."

"Don't make me vomit." Xander walks into the dining room.

"Hey it's a the little poof."

"Shut up vamp."

"That hurt. Bloody human." 

"Hey I'm human too." Dawn looked at Spike.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking about the weird looking one." Spike pointed at Xander.  
"Look who's talking Mr. Bleach Man."

"I thought it was really peaceful for once in this house." Dawn rolled her eyes.

****

(What do you think? Really can't be very peaceful in the Harris/Summer house. Please Review.)


	7. Family Togetherness

****

(Ok I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to update more often anyway when we left off the dinner at the Harris/Summers house was out of control. Will Riley come back for another visit? Let's see.)

"Good morning beautiful." Dawn opened her eyes and realized she was in Spike's arms. 

"Mommy, Daddy!" Will ran into the room and jumped in bed with the couple.

"Good morning sweetie." Dawn kissed Will's head. "Morning Spike." She leaned over Will and kissed Spike.

"How cute but please get up before I vomit." Xander walked past.

"Leave us alone it's a weekend." Spike growled.

"I don't want to know what you do on your weekends Spike." Xander yelled.

"Men." Buffy stuck her head in the room and smiled at Dawn.

"I know." Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed. "It may be the weekend but I have to work."

"Maybe I should get a job at night to help."

"That would be great." Dawn kissed Spike.

"Who's going to stay home with me?" Will looked at them.

"Well honey Spike will be home during the day and I'll be home at night. I got to take a shower."

"Daddy I want to go to the park today." Will looked at Spike.

"Maybe Aunt Buffy can take you." Spike sat up.

"I want you to take me."

"I'm sorry Will but I can't go out in the sunlight it burns my skin." Spike held Will in his arms.

"Then we can play a game on the play station as long as I get to spend time with you." Will smiled.

"Ok a game it is but first let's go make mum breakfast." Spike let Will get on his back. "Hey Buff is it safe for me to come down?"

"Yeah sure is." Spike walked downstairs with Will on his back.

"Hey Will and I here want to make Dawn breakfast what do you recommend?" 

"How about you make her eggs and pancakes?" Buffy handed Spike pans some eggs and pancake batter.

"Thanks Buff. Will can you get me the orange juice?" 

"Sure Daddy." Will got the orange juice out of the fridge and handed it to Spike.

"Thanks Will." Spike started scrambling eggs.

"Mommy we're making you breakfast." Will smiled as his mom came into the kitchen wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Smells delicious sweetie." Dawn picked up Will.

"Go get dressed so the men can finish." Buffy was starting the dishes.

"All right." Dawn kissed Will's forehead and set him down.

Spike had the eggs finished and he was flipping the pancakes. "Daddy what do you want me to do?"

"Get mum a fork and napkin." Will did his task setting the things at the dinning table. "What should I make Will?" Spike looked at Buffy.

"O, he eats oatmeal."

"Ok thanks Buff." Spike put a bowl of oatmeal in the microwave and he finished putting Dawn's plate together. "Will take this plate out to mum." Spike handed Will the plate and he grabbed the orange juice and Will's oatmeal. "Here you are bit." Spike handed her the orange juice. "Will here's some oatmeal."

"Thanks Spike."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Spike here's some coffee."

"Should I drink it in front of him?" Spike looked at Dawn.

"Can you keep a straight face?"

"Um...No." 

"Then drink it in the kitchen." Dawn kissed Spike.

"Daddy how come your coffee is red and Uncle Xander's is brown?"

"Um...mine's a different flavor." Spike walked into the kitchen.

Dawn and Will finished their breakfast by the time Spike finished drinking his 'coffee'.

"I got to go to work you behave ok?" Dawn kissed Spike and Will.

"How about we have some fun?" Spike smiled at Will.

"Let's go Daddy." They ran downstairs into the basement to play video games while the Harris's went to the park.

****

******************************************************************************

"Will, Spike we're home." Buffy yelled as the twins came in laughing.

"Aunt Buffy!" Will ran up to her Spike and him were watching cartoons in the living room.

"We got a movie for the kids Ice Age." Xander smiled.

"Bloody...."

"Don't you even end that sentence." Xander glared at him.

"Daddy can I sit on your lap?" Will asked.

"Sure come on." 

They all sat down to watch the movie while eating popcorn. Halfway through the movie the phone rang.

"Hello? Harris and Summers residence." Buffy answered.

"May I speak to Dawn Summers?" The lady on the other line asked.

"She's not here at the moment may I take a message."

"Could you tell her to call Rachel?"

"Yes what's your number?"

"555-0246. Thank you."

"Sure." Buffy scribbled down the message.

"Who was it?" Xander asked.

"Someone for Dawn."

"Hello family." Riley walked inside.

"Riley get out!" 

"How bout not." 10 guys followed Riley inside.

"What do you want?"

"My son."

"You're not getting him."

"Then give me Spike."

"No! Get out!"

"If you can help it don't hurt the kids." Riley snapped his fingers. "Good night Buffy." Riley shot her with a tranquilizer.

"Buffy you son of a bitch!" Xander tackled him. Riley punched him off.

"Riley we got them."

"Daddy help me!" Will yelled.

"I'm coming!" Spike changed form.

"Mom, Dad!" Alex and Ann yelled in unison as two guys carried them out of the house.

"Stay back Spike." Riley held up a cross "By the way I hope you like the sunlight." Riley grabbed the string for the blind. 

"Bloody hell!" Spike backed away from the window.

****

(Ok raise your hand if you don't like Riley. *Raises hand* Ok so he kidnaps 3 kids, tranquilizes his 1 ex's, gives an old friend a bloody lip, and tries to burn a good vampire to crisp. Please review and you get to see what happens next.)


	8. Peaches

****

(Ok well let's at this point I think we've established that Riley isn't very nice in my story and I mean I don't hate Riley or anything but I mean ever since he came back and kind of rubbed that he was married in Buffy's face made me mad! Anyways on with the story so all the kids except Joyce have been kidnapped what are the parents to do?)

Dawn ran inside the house to find Xander holding ice to his lip, Buffy still knocked out, Spike pacing, Willow holding Joyce, and Oz talking with Jade and Jed.

"Are you all right?" Dawn asked Xander.

"Yeah I'll be all right."

"I called Angel." Willow blurted. "I thought we could use his help."

"We need the police not peaches red." Spike stopped.

"Are you all right?" Dawn hugged Spike.

"I'm fine just a little burnt." Dawn kissed him.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Spike that we don't need Angel we need to call the police." Xander shook his head.

"Let's not get them involved." Buffy sat up slowly.

"Buffy are you ok?" Xander was to her first.

"Fine just a little drowsy. Where are the children?"

"Riley took them and Will too." Xander put his arm around Buffy.

"He is so going to pay." Buffy stood up.

"I don't think you should move to fast." Angel stepped inside. 

"How did you get here it's day light?" Xander questioned.

"Hey all." Cordy walked in.

"Did you have to bring everyone?" Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"I only brought Cordy and Connor." Connor walked inside.

"Hey Dawn!" Connor smiled. 

"Hey Connor! How are you and that one chick doing?" 

"Dawn!" Buffy looked at her sister.

"Buffy don't forget he took Will too." Dawn glared. Spike hugged her. 

"It's ok luv we'll get him back."

"I missed something didn't I?" Angel looked at Buffy.

"Yes, well at least the whole Spike thing we haven't seen each other for 5 years." Buffy gave Angel a friendly hug.

"Hey Peaches!" Spike smiled.

"You got a soul."

Spike nodded. "Yep sure did and got that bloody chip out too."

"I missed you." Dawn gave Angel a hug.

"I missed you too Dawnie." Angel kissed her forehead. "Now let's get some Riley.... Butt." Angel noticed Jade and Jed.

"Willow you and Oz take Joyce, Jade, and Jed to you house and we'll call you with updates." Buffy walked into Joyce's room.

"Ok we'll take of her." Willow grabbed the baby bag Buffy handed her.

"Thank you." Buffy kissed Joyce's forehead.

Willow and Oz got into the minivan and drove off. "Where could he be?" Angel asked.

"Who knows let's just go kill him?" Buffy was digging through the weapons trunk.

"Buffy chill out." 

"Chill out! Angel you don't know what it feels like to have you children taken away from you so don't tell me to chill out!" Buffy was flushed red.

"I do know what it feels like so don't tell me I don't!" Angel growled.

"Connor didn't even know what was happen my kids are probably scared to death they saw their mother tranquilized, their father get a beat up, and Will's "father" almost get burnt to crisp. They're 9 and 5 they haven't got a clue what to do."

"We'll find them." Connor laid his hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Well then let's go." The phone rang and Buffy ran to it. "Hello?"

"Hey Buffy it's Riley."

"You son of a bitch where are Alex, Ann, and Will?" 

"They're with me come to the old high school we'll be waiting and o tell Angel not to bring Connor we wouldn't want him getting hurt." The line went dead.

"Damn it! Angel he said not to bring Connor he threatens to hurt him."

"What's he going to do? Tranquilize me?" Connor laughed.

"Connor's right he's got the speed and strength of a vampire and the ability to be out in the sun and not allergic to crosses like humans." Cordy smiled.

"Let's just go they're at the old high school."

"Um... how about we wait until sundown pet?" Spike looked outside. "It's only 20 minutes away."

"Fine but at sundown be ready." Dawn and Spike went upstairs.

"O, I forgot on my lunch break I got you some clothes." Dawn ran back downstairs and out to her car she came back and handed some bags to Spike.

"Thanks luv." He kissed her.

"I'm going to change into something more fighting friendly." Dawn put on her dark blue sweat pants and her gray hooded sweatshirt. Spike changed into his black jeans, his black skintight tee, and he threw on his duster. Dawn put on some sneakers and Spike pulled on his boots. "You know I'm glad I bought you some color tees." Dawn smirked.

"Dawn, Spike let's go!" Buffy yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"I'm going to kick my ex's butt. I'm going to kick my ex's butt." Dawn sang as she walked down the stairs.

Buffy handed her a sword, Buffy held a battle-axe, Xander had a crossbow, Angel held a sword, Connor had a baseball bat and Spike got a small dagger. "Cordy when you see the children grab them and run." Buffy then walked out the front door.

"I love you bit." Spike kissed Dawn.

"I love you too mate." Dawn kissed Spike back.

****

(Ok so we're going to the old high school to get the kids back. Will the 2 vampires, the Slayer, the son of 2 vampires, a once higher being, the sister of the slayer, and the husband of the slayer be able to get them back against 11 army men? Find out by reviewing!)


	9. New and old Enimies

****

(Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm working on a sequel of mine. I will try to update more often but I also have writer's block. Any ways Riley kidnapped the kids and Angel, Cordy, and Connor come to help. Will Riley survive the wrath of the parents? Read to find out!)

Buffy walked into the old high school followed by Dawn, Spike, Angel, Cordy, Connor, and Xander.

"Buffy so good to see you." Riley smiled. "O, hello again Angel."

"Where are they?" Buffy yelled.

"Let's make a trade." Riley stepped back.

"What kind of trade?" Dawn asked.

"You and Connor for the children." Riley pointed at Dawn.

"No just me for the children." Dawn set her sword down.

"No luv." Spike grabbed her arm.

"Just get Will out of here." She kissed Spike.

"Deal." Riley snapped his fingers. Three men came out and set the children don. 

"Mommy, Daddy!" Alex and Ann screamed in unison.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Will cried and hugged Dawn's legs.

"My baby." Dawn picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"I love you. Go to daddy." She handed him to Spike.

"We'll talk about him calling me poof and Spike daddy later. Grab her." Riley pointed at Dawn.

"Don't touch me I can walk myself." Dawn walked away.

"Mummy! No I want Mummy!" Will screamed.

"Shh... I want your mum too." Spike let Will cuddle in his chest.

"Cordy take the children and go to his address that's where Willow is." Buffy wrote down the address and handed it to Cordy then hugged Alex and Ann.

"You two be good." Xander kissed their heads.

"You listen to Aunt Cordy." Spike kissed Will and handed him to Cordy.

"Let's go get my sister back." Buffy picked up Dawn's sword.

"How are we going to do that pet?" Spike looked at Buffy curiously.

"You'll see."

"If he harms my Dawn he'll pay." Spike growled.

"I know." Connor looked at Spike.

"Let's go." Buffy led them in the direction Riley had gone.

"Riley let me go!" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn." Buffy, Spike, and Xander said in unison.

"Come on!" Spike started running towards Dawn's pleas.

Riley had Dawn's arms and he was saying something to her. "Riley Finn get your commando hands off my sister." Buffy said angrily.

"Buffy how nice of you and your friends to join us and you brought the Destroyer even more perfect." Riley snapped his fingers about 50 army men came out with guns pointing at the group.

"You always did hide behind a gun." Angel laughed.

Buffy smiled. "Come on Riley let's "train" just like we did in the old days." Buffy laid down her sword.

"O, you know that's not fair Slayer against human how about Xander verse me." 

"Fine." Xander laid down his weapon.

"Finn our objective was to get the Destroyer." A solider said.

"Ok let's make a deal if I win I keep Dawn and also get Connor if you win you get Dawn and walk away also I'll leave you alone." Riley looked at Buffy and Xander. 

They looked at each other, turned back to Riley and nodded.

"Hold on a bloody second that's not fair no offense Xander but you can't." Spike growled.

"For once I agree with Spike I'm not letting my son's future rely on Xander's shoulders." Angel shook his head.

"Yeah why can't Riley fight Spike, my dad, or me?" Connor raised his eyebrow at Riley.

"Only Xander is pure human." Riley glared.

"I'll let you fight with a stake." Spike looked at Riley.

"No I'm fighting Xander."

"I'll let you fight with a damn gun." Connor nodded.

"I'll fight Riley." A girl walked next to the gang.

"I'm not fighting you Rachel."

"You scared to fight your sister?" Rachel teased Riley.

"No but I'm fighting you this has nothing to do with you." 

"My nephew's family and my brother acting like an asshole has nothing to do with me?" Rachel walked closer towards Riley.

"Rachel get out of her." Riley let his release on Dawn go.

"Not before I give you something." Rachel snapped her fingers. 

"Hey it's army boy." Faith came out of the shadows. "Hey B, Angel, Spike, Xander." Faith cocked them a smile.

"How the hell?" Buffy shook her head.

"I know I finally got my head straight and I met Rachel here and I told her I was going back to Sunnydale to see you guys then she told me the whole story vice versa."

"So you know Faith is a pshyco path?" Xander looked at Rachel.

"I _was_ a psychopath." Faith nodded.

"Ok now that we officially stated that I still have a fight to move on with." Riley stepped forward.

"You're not fighting Xander your fighting me." Rachel set her hand on Riley's chest.

"No I'm not." Riley moved passed his sister.

"Then you'll have to fight me." Faith stood in front of Riley.

"Forget it I'm fighting Xander." Riley pushed Faith.

Faith kicked him in the face and then gave him a powerful kick to the stomach. "I don't think so."

"Stop!" Dawn screamed. "If anyone's fighting him it's me." Dawn walked up to Riley. "This is for the pain you put anyone through." Dawn grabbed Riley's shoulder leaning in and gave him a good knee. He fell over in pain. "I win." Dawn smiled.

"That's my Dawnie." Buffy hugged her sister.

"Not... fair." Riley gasped. "Get them." He looked at the soldiers.

"Time to run?" Faith looked at Buffy.

"Time to run!" Buffy yelled. 

The gang took off running trying not to get shot. They got out side and they headed for Buffy's house. "Damn it Riley!" Rachel yelled as she jumped over a bush. 

"Rachel!" A voice yelled. 

Rachel spun around to see man about her age with commando's behind him. "Blaine!" Rachel turns around and ran following the others.

"Are you all right?" Faith walked over to her friend who was crying. 

They were inside Buffy's house the others were locking the doors and windows. "He's got Blaine." She sobbed.

"You're boyfriend?" Faith asked surprised.

"Yeah he's crazy." Rachel shook her head. "Riley not Blaine."

"It's going to be ok we'll get him back." Faith hugged her.

Buffy was surprised to see Faith hug someone she usually didn't go for mushy stuff. "Buffy do you think we should call Willow and tell her heads up?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Buffy picked up the phone but it was dead and then the lights went out.

"Ok not cool." Connor grunted.

Windows shattered open everyone hit the floor. 'Weapon chest in living room.' Buffy thought to herself. She stood up and started running the commando's firing guns. One appeared and connected their gun with her face.

"Agent Finn the blond Slayer is down." He said into his radio.

"Too bad her husband isn't." Xander hit him over the head with a frying pan.

****

************************************************************************

"They're wearing night vision goggles." Dawn whispered to Spike.

"Yeah so." Spike whispered back.

"I'll be right back." Dawn crawled across the floor.

****

(Ok we got new character's Riley's sister Rachel and the rogue Slayer. Also Rachel's boyfriend Blaine. What's Dawn's plan? Will everyone survive or will the Commando's get the Destroyer? Can Faith help Rachel get her boyfriend back from Rachel's crazy brother Riley? Review to find out.)


	10. Troubled Family

****

(Well I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm just bad at updating my other stories because I love my Angel story. Anyways when we left off our heroes were being attacking by the Army boys with an old friend joining them Faith who has a new friend named Rachel who happens to be Riley's sister. Dawn has a plan let's find out what it is.)

Dawn came back to Spike. She was holding two flashlights and some candles.

"Luv are you trying to tell me something?" 

"Night vision goggles are made for the dark." Dawn handed a flashlight to Spike. "Shine the light at the soldiers eyes."

"Be careful." Spike kissed her.

Dawn and Spike headed in different directions. "Angel?" Dawn whispered. A gun went off and Dawn turned to see a soldier she turned on her flashlight and pointed it at his eyes. He screamed and started falling backwards.

"Dawn I'm right here." Angel and Connor were standing behind Dawn.

"Take these." Dawn handed him the candles and lit them. "Try and turn on the lights the switch box is in the basement."

"We're on it Dawnie." Angel and Connor went down to the basement.

"Dawn O, Dawn." Riley sang. "You want to play a game? It's called I got your piece of crap vampire boyfriend." Riley laughed. "To get him back you have to give me the Destroyer." Dawn started walking towards Riley's voice. "Rachel if I find you I'm going to kill your little boyfriend." Riley yelled. 

Dawn found Riley in the living room stepping on a person. Dawn smiled seeing that Riley had on goggles. "O, Riley!" Dawn yelled. Riley spun around and Dawn's light blinded him. He stumbled backwards and Dawn ran towards the person.

"Dawn?" Spike walked up next to her.

"Spike? Well then who is this?" Dawn crouched down.

The light went on and a million screams were heard. Faith and Rachel ran into the living room. Rachel ran over to the man on the floor. "Blaine are you all right?" Blaine opened his eyes.

"Rachel what the hell is your bothers problem?" Blaine yelled.

Dawn looked around she gulped soldiers were all around them the only two who weren't in the living room were Connor and Angel.

"Now Dawn that was very nice." Riley was standing up. "All I need is The Destroyer where is he?" Rachel helped Blaine up. Faith glared at Riley, Xander and Buffy held each others hands, and Spike and Dawn just stared at Riley.

"I don't know. He probably left during the fight." Dawn shrugged.

"O come on Dawnie you don't think I would believe that do you?" 

"No what was I thinking." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Enough games give me him or your child is gone." Riley snapped.

"I seriously don't know where he is." Dawn shook her head.

"Yeah, mate listen to her she doesn't know." Spike slumped his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"You shut up!" Riley pointed at Spike. "Dawnie I'm giving you one last chance." Riley snapped his fingers and some more commandoes entered with Cordy, Willow, Oz, and the children. "Give me Will." Riley looked at them.

"Mummy! Daddy! Help me!" Will squirmed in the commando's arm as he was handed to Riley.

"I'm your daddy Will!" Riley held the boy.

"No you're not you just make my mummy cry and hurt my daddy!" Will started to bang Riley's chest.

Riley looked hurt by the little boy. "William Aaron Finn I'm your dad I was there when your mom was pregnant! I was there when she gave birth! I was there for your birthdays! Spike wasn't I was he's not your dad!" Riley held Will tighter.

The boy stopped squirming and looked at Riley who was showing signs of tears. "I'm sorry daddy but you hurt mummy so Spike's my daddy now he doesn't hurt mummy." Will set his head on Riley's chest. 

Dawn had tears in her eyes she knew Riley loved Will and it was hard on him to leave Will with her but somehow Dawn knew Riley knew it was for the best. Riley set Will down and he looked at the soldiers and shook his head they all lowered their guns and the ones who were holding people let them go.

"I'm sorry guys but it's look like we failed this mission I can't hurt people I love anymore." Riley sighed.

Dawn picked up Will and looked at Spike who was staring at her. Xander and Buffy held Ann and Alex. Angel and Connor walked into the living room and Cordy rushed to them. 

"Riley?" Dawn whispered.

He looked at Dawn with tears in his eyes. "I know Dawn I screwed up really badly." Riley sighed.

"You can come and visit Will when ever you like and I'll get him calling you and Spike both daddy if you don't mind." Dawn handed Will back to Riley.

"Not a bit." Riley hugged his small son.

"So I got two daddy's?" Will asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Dawn smiled hugging Spike.

"Agent Finn what do you want us too do?" One of the commandoes spoke up.

"Go home to your family's." Riley smiled and looked back at Will.

"What about out mission?" Another one asked.

"I'll tell them we failed." Riley shrugged.

"So does this mean he's uncle Riley again?" Ann asked.

"No..."Xander said before Buffy cut him off with her hand.

"Yes he is because Xander and I forgive him." Buffy smiled at Riley.

"Thanks Buff." 

"Yeah, Uncle Riley!" The twins ran to him and hugged him.

The commandoes left followed by a angry and confused Oz and Willow also Buffy and Xander went with them to get Joyce. Angel, Cordy, and Connor went back to L.A. In the Harris- Summers house was left a bunch of emotional people. Faith who was pissed at Riley, Rachel who could strangle her brother, Blaine a very scared boyfriend, Dawn confused on what do to, Spike who really want to hurt Riley, 3 kids who love their family member, and a very emotional Riley.

"Time for bed!" Dawn called to the kids who were still in the living room with Riley while the rest of the adults were in the kitchen in complete silence. 

Feet were heard on the stairs and Riley walked into the kitchen to receive some dagger glares. "Guys I think this should be the time I express how sorry I am and I don't expect you to forgive also I don't deserve it but I'm terribly sorry." Riley looked down.

"Well your blood and I love you yes, I really very angry at you but Riley your my brother." Rachel stood up and hugged her brother. She pulled back and slapped him in the head. "Don't you ever do that again Riley Finn otherwise I'll kick your ass!" 

"I don't know you very well and I won't be able to trust you for a while but we're going to be brother-in-laws I guess we're going to have to start somewhere." Blaine shook Riley's hand.

"Personally I despise you I hope you get everything you deserve you poof." Spike stood up and walked out the back.

Dawn was about to go after him when Faith stood up. "Riley out of all the people you attack it's your sister and child's mother what the hell is wrong with you?" Faith screamed.

"Faith that's not fair." Dawn looked at her.

"He tried to kill you and your son even your damn love of your life and you're standing up for him what the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Look I'm not happy with what he did either but your right he's the father of my child I can't be mad and keep him from Will I don't want Will to turn out some psycho who hates his dad!" 

"Stop it the both of you!" Riley yelled. "Faith your right I don't deserve what Dawn is giving me and that's a second chance. I'm not like you I didn't go away and change instead I changed and a second and expected everyone to forgive me well I don't ok I really don't if you don't I'll try to earn it." 

Dawn walked out the back and looked around. Spike was under a tree sitting down his knees pulled up to his chest. "Spike you don't have to forgive him if you don't want to but you could at least come inside." She walked over to him. 

He looked up his blue eyes piercing her own hazel ones. His expression was cold and dark he glared at her he held a cigarette in one hand. "I can't believe you." He hissed. 

"What?" Dawn stood in her place.

"You act like he's the god. Forgiving him so easily acting like you have too." Spike growled.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't of stormed out you would of heard my reason why I forgave him." Dawn folded her arms across her shoulders getting angry.

"I don't give a sod if you forgave him to save my life or what the hell ever he's a killer, demon hunter, and an ass!" Spike stood up and threw his cigarette down.

"Well what the hell are you a saint?" Dawn glared at Spike.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spike looked at Dawn.

"Every word you used to describe Riley you've been or are." Dawn shook her head.

"That was a long time ago."

"Well I forgave you didn't I?" Dawn spat.

"That was a long time ago!" Spike roared he used his vampire speed and was holding Dawn's shoulders.

"Let go of me." Dawn tried to shrug Spike off.

"No not until you tell me why the hell you're comparing to that poof?" 

"O, take one guess!" Dawn grabbed one of Spike's arms trying to pull away.

He held her harder and she winced. "It's because we're dating!" Spike shook her.

"Well yeah!" Dawn tried to pull back.

Spike pulled her closer. "I'm nothing like his army boy ass! You got that?" Spike glared.

"You're right! He's human and you're still a demon." Tears flowed out of Dawn's eyes.

"Bloody hell why the hell would you say that?" Spike squeezed her shoulders.

Dawn cried in pain. "Let me go Spike you're hurting me!" Dawn tried to pull away again.

Dawn pain went away and she looked at Spike who was crying. "Dawn I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Spike tried to step near her but she backed up.

"Stay away from me!" Dawn screamed.

"Maybe you should leave." Buffy came out back and held her sister.

"Buffy I didn't mean to hurt her." Spike's tears flowed down his face. 

"I know just go inside. I'll deal with her." Buffy rubbed her sister's arm. 

"Dawn I'm sorry." Spike slid his duster off and handed it to Buffy to cover Dawn's body. 

Dawn slumped to the ground and Buffy went with her. Buffy laid the duster on Dawn's shoulders and hugged her. 

Spike walked inside to receive a punch to the face. 

****

(Who hit Spike and why? Will Faith, Spike, and Xander forgive Riley for what he did? Will Dawn forgive Spike for hurting her? Is it possible for Will to have two daddies with out the other one getting jealous? Find out if you review!) 


	11. My heart is in your hands

****

(Sorry it took me so long to review but I've been really busy! Anyways who hit Spike? Can everyone forgive and forget? Also Will with two daddies is that possible?)

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Spike looked at Faith.

"Sorry, you came in when I was about to hit Riley." Faith looked down.

"What's going on in here?" Buffy walked in through the backdoor followed by Dawn.

"Faith hit me on accident." Spike mumbled.

"I'll get him some ice." Dawn voice was barely audible as she walked over to the freezer pulling out an ice pack and handed it to Buffy who handed it to Spike.

"What do you do to her?" Riley yelled at Spike.

"Excuse me, what did I do to her? Look, who's talking." Spike growled.

"Stop it! Riley let me get you some blankets for the couch." Dawn glared at the both.

"He can stay with me." Rachel touched her brother's shoulder lightly.

"He should be closer to Will though." Buffy walked over to Xander.

"You know what hell you can have my spot, I'll go back to my crypt!" Spike was about to walk when Buffy kicked him in the stomach.

"No, you won't! You'll sleep in the living room with Riley!" Buffy gave him an icy glare.

"That's ok he can sleep in my room." Dawn said lightly. "We have to talk any way."

__

I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why

When I looked into your eyes  
The world stretched out in front of me  
And I realized

"I'll get Riley some blankets." Buffy went upstairs.

"Faith, where are you staying?" Xander asked as Spike sat down in a chair.

"With Blaine and me." Rachel smiled hugging her boyfriend. "We should probably go, let you all get some sleep." She hugged Riley. "Please, don't start anything." The 3 left as Buffy came downstairs.

"Bye B, I'll probably see you tomorrow." Faith grinned.

"All right, be careful." Buffy waved and handed some blankets and pillow to Riley.

"Thanks Buff, I'll try to find an apartment tomorrow." Riley nodded. "I think I'm ready for some sleep." He headed into the living followed by the rest of them. "Goodnight you guys." Riley laid out everything on the couch as Spike, Xander, Buffy, and Dawn went upstairs.

"Goodnight Riley." The girls called from the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Dawn, Spike." Buffy said from the end of the hall as her and Xander went into their room.

"Goodnight Buffy, Xand." Dawn entered her room after Spike and closed her door. She laid his duster on the chair, walked over to her dress pulling out shorts and a tee for her PJ's. Spike pulled of his black shirt, grabbed the Xander's sweatpants. "I'll change in the bathroom." Dawn opened the door and walked in. Spike was changed and sitting on the bed when Dawn came out.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you luv." Spike sighed.

__

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky

"I know you are and all those things I said I didn't mean them." Dawn set next to him. "I was angry with you for not understanding that Will is Riley and my son; he deserves both of us because he hasn't done anything wrong. He's a five-year-old boy, he deserves both of his parents and even an extra one." Dawn laid her head on Spike's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that." Spike kissed her forehead. "It's bugged me that you would compare me to him." 

"I'm sorry it wasn't right." Dawn looked at him. "You're nothing like him." 

"Thanks, I want to ask you something." Spike stood up and turned so he was kneeling in front of Dawn. "Dawn Summers, would you marry me?" He took of his skull ring and held it out to her. "I know it's not the best ring but still would you?" 

Dawn cheek felt damp and she felt her head nod yes. "I would love too." She threw her arms around his neck.

Spike stood up and she came with him, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "This is going to be one of the happiest days of my life." He smiled down at her.

"I agree!" Dawn hugged him tighter.

__

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
Cause you're giving me a reason to exist  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living

"Can vampires have kids?" Dawn asked with uncertainty.

"Peaches did." Spike brushed some of her hair out of her face. "If we can't though we could always adopt." She hugged him closer.

"With you and Will I have everything but I would like a bigger family." Dawn sighed into his chest.

"I promise you I will give you a family." Spike kissed the top of head. "I want Will to have brothers and sisters." He rubbed her back.

"When?" Dawn looked up suddenly.

"When what?" Spike met her gaze.

"The wedding when are we going to have it?" 

"When ever you want but it would be better if we had it at nighttime." Spike picked her up and set her on the bed lightly. "Let's figure it out in the morning though." 

Dawn smiled at him. "Ok, we can tell them in the morning too." She got under the covers and Spike climbed in next to her. "Spike, I don't know where I would be with out you." Dawn turned and faced him. "Even when I was growing up, with out you I would have been lost." She kissed him.

"Thanks pet, I wouldn't be anywhere with out you either." 

As they settled Dawn laid her head on Spike's chest with his arm around his waist. "Love you William." Dawn said sleepily.

"Love you too Dawn." Spike took an unneeded breath.

__

I never lived, I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
That you breath your love into me just in time  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived, I never lived before your love

****

(What did you think? Will everyone be ok with them getting married? Is Riley going to get jealous? Review to find out!)

  



End file.
